


Runaway

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Thor, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Runaway Loki, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Underage Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel), teenage loki, underage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Loki risked everything to find Thor, now he wants to be given everything in return.





	Runaway

Thor wanted him. Loki knew that for a fact, and if he hadn't before, then this was all the proof he needed. Whichever girl this was didn’t even know he was there, but Thor did. She was bent over on the bed, ass in the air while Thor fucked her from behind. With her face down she didn’t see him, or she would probably stop making those annoying, whiny noises. Thick black hair spilled out around her, half-tangled from where Thor had clearly been pulling on it. The color was fake if the light roots coming in were any indication, but still. Her skin was pale, but not quite like Loki’s. A cheap imitation.

She wasn’t good enough, but Thor was still sinking his cock into her.

Loki stood in front of the sink in their kitchenette. Their cabin was small, but it was theirs. Well, it was Thor’s, but Thor had made it clear from the start that everything that was his was Loki’s too. Ever since Loki walked into the campground-turned-biker village with a split lip and dirty clothes and demanded to see Thor by name, Thor had taken care of him. All Thor had had to do was take Loki to the leaders and say he was staying and that was that.

Now he watched some woman intrude on their space, naked and used up. Thor stared Loki down, fucked her harder, made her keen and cry. Loki undid his button fly and pushed his pants down past his ass.

She tossed her head to the side, panted, arched her back, babbled on about how she was going to cum.

Thor angled his hips down and snapped them so hard it had to hurt her, but it did the trick. She clawed at the sheets of the bed and shouted. All Thor did was grunt and fuck her through it like it wasn’t doing anything for him. Loki turned around and looked at Thor over his shoulder as he spread his cheeks apart to show off his wet hole. A better place for Thor to sink himself. That made Thor’s rhythm falter and his mouth dropped open, a heavy breath rushing out of him.

Loki pulled his pants back up but didn’t close his fly. He moved his feet just enough to make noise as he turned back around, and suppressed his smirk when the woman’s head snapped up and she went wide-eyed.

“Thor, stop!” She scrambled away from Thor and covered herself with a tattered blanket. “Thor, why the fuck is that kid here?”

Thor sat on his heels and sighed, scratching the back of his neck and then throwing his head side to side to pop it. “Get out.”

Loki stared at the woman, waiting for her to move while she waited for him to do the same. It was funny that she would think Thor was talking to him.

Thor scratched his stomach and slipped the empty condom off of his hard cock, then tapped her shoulder. “I was talking to you.”

She whipped her head to the side and gaped at him, then glared and slapped him across the face. When she reared back for another Thor grabbed her arm and held her still.

“I’ll take the one I deserve, and now you’re going to leave,” he told her.

Loki liked the tone Thor used. It was the same one he had the night Loki had shown up and Thor found the guy who’d put the split in Loki’s lower lip. He couldn’t remember if the man had been breathing when they left.

The mystery woman snatched her arm back and hastily redressed, then stomped toward the door with her heels in her hand. “I hope you get fucking blue balls.”

Thor snorted and fell back in bed, cock half soft as it lay against his stomach. “I wasn’t that close. Don’t call me again.”

She slammed the door shut and left the village screaming. Loki listened to her voice fade away and mingle with the sound of bike engines in the distance as he undressed and climbed in bed next to his brother. He curled right into Thor’s side and nuzzled his brother’s chest. Thor’s arm wrapped around him, a warm weight that felt like home. He’d risked his life just to feel this again. Finding where the gang’s home base was had been hard enough, but actually making it to Thor had been a long ten days of hitch hiking and praying he didn’t end up dead before he made it back to his brother. Every night since he’d arrived Thor would give him this, hold him close and naked, keep him safe, but he was never given more.

Thor rubbed his side and pressed a kiss to his hairline. “You’re causing trouble.”

Loki nodded. “You know how to make me stop.”

Thor groaned and scrubbed his free hand down his face. “Goddammit Loki.”

Loki moved so he was half laying on Thor with his chin resting in one hand. “I don’t understand, you want it, and I want it. So why won’t you just fuck me already?”

“You’re my brother,” Thor said, like they weren’t currently laying in bed naked with Thor’s cock still warm from someone else’s body.

Loki ran his hand down Thor’s stomach and scratched his fingers through the golden curls that crowned the base of Thor’s dick. The muscles twitched under his touch and he dipped his head down to nuzzle at Thor’s armpit. He smelled remnants of Thor’s deodorant and the sharp, musky smell of his sweat drying.

Thor grabbed his hand and removed it, then pulled his face up with a rough hand in Loki’s silky hair.

His brows were creased and his lips were pulled into a frown. “Loki—”

“Do you know what I risked to come be with you?” Loki asked, hurt blooming in his chest and spreading down into his stomach. As many times as Thor denied him it never got easier.

Thor brought his hand up and kissed each knuckle. “I know better than you do, but we can’t.”

“No one knows we’re brothers but Steve and Peggy,” Loki said, “everyone else thinks you’re fucking me anyway.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re my sixteen year old brother—”

“Right and like Steve or Peggy would have any room to talk when Bucky’s only two months older than me,” Loki replied sharply.

“Loki, we have nowhere to go if they kick us out for this—”

“I already talked to Steve, okay?” Loki climbed on top of Thor and straddled his brother’s stomach, “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew how you’d react, but I told him what I want. I told him I know you want it and I didn’t want him to think you pressured me, or you were using me. I told him, okay? And he’s fine. You know he minds his own business, so everyone else will, too. You’re the best enforcer they have, they won’t kick us out.”

Thor stared up at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “When the fuck did you talk to Steve?”

“When you went out for a supply run with Sif and they were watching me,” Loki replied, “I told Bucky and Natasha first when we went out for food and cash, and then I told Steve. And you know he doesn’t keep anything from Peggy.”

Thor covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths. “This… I can’t… Christ, Loki.”

“Do you really want someone else to take my virginity, Thor?” Loki scooted down until Thor’s cock was brushing against his balls.

Thor let his arms fall away and sighed, there was something in his eyes as he considered Loki, took in his small body and creamy skin. Loki knew he was pretty, he liked it and he knew Thor did, too. He just needed Thor to act on it.

Loki leaned in and pressed a kiss to Thor’s lips, happy when it was returned. He bumped their noses together and kissed Thor again.

“Remember my first kiss, Thor?” Loki asked, voice quiet and soft between them, not escaping their shared space.

Thor nodded and kissed him. “When you were ten, two months before I left.”

“Did you want me then?” Loki asked.

Thor swallowed hard enough that his throat clicked. He lifted his hands and rubbed Loki’s back. “I’ve always wanted you, you know that.”

Loki bit Thor’s lower lip and smiled. “Then stop making me wait.”

He found himself on his back the second he was done speaking, Thor looming over him. Loki rubbed Thor’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, sucking his tongue and putting his hands everywhere, unable to decide where he wanted to touch most. His foot rubbed up and down Thor’s calf as they moved against each other, grinding and rutting.

Loki broke the kiss and turned his head so Thor could suck a dark hickey into his neck. “Wipe down first.”

Thor dug his teeth in hard enough to make Loki hiss then climbed out of the bed and went to the sink. He wet down a paper towel and cleaned himself, looking at Loki lying in bed as did. Loki smiled and reached down to finger himself. Two slipped in easy, but the third burned. He moaned softly and appreciated the view of Thor entirely naked walking back to their bed, to him.

He spread his legs and Thor crawled right between them with a wide grin. Then he slipped down Loki’s body, pressing a trail of wet kisses from his collarbones to his hips. Thor’s tongue tickled the base of his cock, then flicked at his balls. Loki gasped and lifted his legs up, pulling them until he was bent in half and his hole was exposed. Whatever Thor wanted to give, Loki would take, and take, and take. Thor was his.

Loki’s breath stuttered as Thor sucked on his balls, pulling each into his mouth separately to lavish them with attention. All he could focus on was the feeling of Thor's tongue and lips working him over, warm and wet and so good Loki was almost dizzy. He wanted more, wanted Thor inside him, but Thor just kept sucking on his sac until he was keening and panting.

Thor was going to kill him with these soft touches.

He reached down and grabbed Thor’s hair and yanked until his brother began moving back up his body. A new path of kisses began at Loki’s hip and ended at his jaw, Thor moaning softly while he tasted Loki’s skin.

“Fuck me,” Loki breathed.

Thor nodded and reached down between his thighs, spread his cheeks, sunk two fingers in. He was thicker than Loki, bigger, but Loki needed it so badly that he found it easy to relax and take it. God knew he’d fingered himself enough times for his body to cooperate. The thick weight of Thor’s fingers in him felt like a promise. They moved together, Thor fingering him and rubbing up inside him and Loki rocking his hips into it. The teasing couldn’t last, though, not with Thor so hard again after not being able to get off before.

“Lube,” Thor grunted.

Loki reached blindly into the rickety bedside table and grabbed the mostly empty bottle out of the drawer. Thor took it and slicked himself up with quick movements. His cock was so thick that Loki’s mouth watered. As many times as he’d spied on Thor jacking off or fucking someone, he never knew how good it would look from this angle.

A large, warm hand pressed into the back of his thigh and kept him bent in half and spread wide. He smiled at Thor, who smiled back and began pressing in. The stretch was more than he expected. It split him open and burned but Loki just breathed and gave in. Thor groaned as each inch slid in, swallowed up and gripped tight in Loki’s virgin hole.

Loki’s breaths came as punched-out sobs. His hands fisted the sheets, pulling on them to anchor himself in reality, so he could know this wasn’t just another fantasy of his gone out of control. Thor leaned into him and let his eyes slip shut as he sank in all the way and they were finally pressed together hip to ass. Even the dildo Loki stole last summer didn’t fill him like this. There was nothing like Thor, no one else.

Thor grabbed his cock and toyed with him, rubbed his foreskin and palmed his leaking head. Loki gasped and writhed, grinding on Thor’s dick until it was too much. All Thor did was give a smug smile as he took Loki apart.

“You’re going to cum on me just like this, sweetheart,” Thor said, his voice warm and sweet the way it was whenever he took care of Loki.

Loki nodded and groaned. That was all he wanted.

Thor gripped him properly and started jacking him, tugging just shy of too hard. Loki throbbed and dribbled out precum with each roll of Thor’s wrist as the calluses on his palm dragged on Loki’s shaft. There was still some lube left and Loki could see it shining on his skin as he watched Thor’s hand move. This was better than any time he touched himself. He wasn’t very small, not really, but Thor was so huge that he felt tiny in comparison. Having his big brother looming over him made him feel safe and needed in a way no one else could give him.

Loki rolled his hips as much as he could and felt Thor slide out of him and back in, a shallow thrust that set his skin on fire. He did it again and Thor groaned and squeezed his dick tighter.

“Oh, fuck,” Loki moaned.

Thor panted and pushed into every roll and grind as Loki moved on him. Loki felt the pressure building low in his belly, filling him, making him snap his hips and use Thor as much as he could. He suddenly realized Thor was raw inside him, no condom, no barrier, he would get everything that Thor never gave to anyone else.

Loki held his breath, focused on the burning of his lungs and how everything felt so much more intense. Thor palmed the head of his dick and Loki yelled as he came. His balls pumped out a heavy load of cum, soaking Thor’s hand as it milked him and worked him through his orgasm. Thor squeezed him hard at the end, forcing out one last drop of cum. The pressure was too much and Loki gave a small, broken whine as his cock was abused, but he wanted to feel it again, wanted to feel Thor taking control of him. Thor loved him, Thor wanted him, even if no one else did.

His cum slid over his belly, but Thor gathered it all before it could stain the sheets, sucking it all up and drinking it down. The sight made Loki’s cock twitch and his balls draw up, eager to pump out more for Thor to taste.

Thor moaned as he sucked up the last, then grabbed Loki’s hips with those big hands and grinned down at him. “Ready little brother?”

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded. “Fuck me.”

Thor held him still and pulled out halfway, then slammed back in. Loki shouted and grabbed Thor’s forearms so hard he made his brother’s skin go white. The headboard bumped against the wall on every thrust, and if Thor wasn’t holding him so tight he knew his head would be bouncing off the wood. His cock started filling again too soon, blood roaring in his ears as it all went right back down to make him hard for Thor.

He spread his legs wider and relaxed as much as he could, happy that he was finally home, finally being everything for his brother, able to do what he knew he was always meant to do for Thor. Loki could tell Thor was close because his stomach and thighs shook and he had this beautifully unfocused look in his eyes. He’d watched Thor enough to know that face, and a slick heat raced up his spine because no one made Thor cum this fast. No one was good like Loki.

Thor surged down and wrapped Loki in his arms and kissed his neck, babbled in Loki’s ear, called him pretty and sweet and tight. His cock was so hard between them, throbbing and aching, rubbing up on Thor’s stomach. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and locked his ankles together behind Thor’s back, pulled him deeper, gave him everything and wanted to give him more. He felt Thor swelling inside him, becoming even harder, filling him more and fucking into him deeper.

Loki moaned as Thor bit his shoulder and whimpered against his skin. He’d never heard that noise before, he did that, he made Thor feel that good and—

“Thor, Thor, fuck, you’re making me cum again, Thor,” Loki’s eyes rolled into his head as his second orgasm ripped through him and left him boneless.

Thor’s rhythm fell apart, he fucked into Loki’s loose hole like an animal and growled as he came. He buried himself to the hilt and panted, still shaking but holding Loki so close, nuzzling his neck and kissing every inch of skin he could reach without pulling away.

Loki tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair and giggled when Thor’s beard tickled him. Thor went soft inside him and slipped out, leaving him empty and sore and happy.

“Why did I wait so long to have you?” Thor asked between kisses to his neck.

Loki smiled and hummed, content and at ease under Thor’s heavy bulk. “Because you’re stubborn.”

Thor laughed and pulled back just enough to kiss Loki, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue in a way that made Loki mewl and arch his back. A knock at their door interrupted them, and Steve opened it just enough to poke his head in.

“Hey, Thor, when you’re done can you head to the garage? We just got a bike in that I think you might want to fix up before we head out next week,” Steve said, then nodded at Loki, “and Buck wants to see you, Loki.”

Steve left them quietly without even a second glance.

“I told you,” Loki began, “he minds his own business.”

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s chin. “He might not if I make you scream until three in the morning.”

Loki laughed and bit Thor’s lip, tugged on it just enough to make Thor growl.

“I’m holding you to that, big brother,” Loki said.

Thor’s eyes flashed with heat and his pupils dilated. “Whatever you want, baby brother.”

Loki already had what he wanted. He had Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited, no beta, might still be mistakes lol. either way, i'm glad to have another work out of my wips woooooo. also loki's refractory time is entirely inhuman but tbh if thor was rawing me mine would be too. 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
